In recent years, electrical connectors used in the field of automobiles have an increasing number of terminals. In an electrical connector having multiple terminals, multiple wires according to the number of terminals are positioned into a housing of the electrical connector.
The multiple wires are positioned into the housing through a wire receiving passageway formed in the housing, and a terminal positioned at an end of each wire is secured to a terminal receiving passageway formed in the housing.
There is also a connector such that multiple wires are placed along a hood portion formed in a housing, and the hood portion and the multiple wires are secured by a securing member such as a securing band or a cable tie (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-92888). In such a structure, the multiple wires can be bound easily and neatly by securing the multiple wires with the securing band or the like.
However, a control unit for an automobile is installed in a limited space in a vehicle. As a result, it is difficult for to ensure space for routing a cable with tied multiple wires in an electrical connector or the like that connects to a control unit for an automobile. Furthermore, if the cable has a small curvature and routed in a narrow space, a load is applied to the cable, which may cause problems in power and durability of wire coating.